10 Death Threats
by Rebel's Girl
Summary: Sonny and Chad are happily together. But when something terrible happens, they must fight for their lives. Survive the 10 death threats, they can live. Can they do it? Or die trying? Story is better than the summary! Read the reviews! All good so far!
1. Chapter 1

** Hey everyone!!**

**This is my new story. I am still doing my other one but this one seems even better! The idea just came to me =D**

**I really hope you like it.**

**It may be abit confusing but i'm sure you'll like it! **

**_Disclaimer - I don't own SWAC or anything on Disney Channel._  
**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Sonny With A Chance**

**10 Death Treats**

**Chapter 1**

The Angels POV

"No!" She cried. "You can't just pick random people! They don't deserve to die!" The angel looked down into the glass mirror, which had formed a misty picture of two young people.

"I can pick who I want. And I pick them." The devil glared, his voice echoing across the large room.

"You know the rules. Only the ones who deserve to die will die. You can't break the rules!" The angel shouted.

"Just watch me." The devil rose out of his stone throne, daring the angel to object.

"I must warn them, you can't to this!" The angel turned and swept away, leaving white sparkles on the blood red stone floor.

SPOV

Sonny looked at the beautiful blonde boy in her arms. There was no way he could be hers, but he was. She stood onto her tiptoes to kiss him again. She sighed happily and held his hand. They began to walk back towards their car, ignoring the odd camera man that would pop out to take their picture. They were used to it by know, it had been two months ago when the two realised their love for each other. As they rounded the corner, a burst of mist stopped them in their tracks.

"Chad…" Sonny whispered, gripping onto his hand. He squeezed it back reassuringly. The mist formed a large spinning orb and then thinned out until they could see a white figure inside of the loom. Chad stepped forward, looking into the mist.

"Children." A loud but gentle voice called. Chad held Sonny against his chest protectively. "You are in grave danger. You must listen to me carefully, if you value your lives." The angel was surprisingly calm, but her words were full of fear. Sonny's eyes filled with tears.

"What do you mean?" Chad demanded. There was no way they could say she was joking, her voice was enough to tell them something very serious was happening. The dust cleared completely then and they saw a magnificent, winged angel before them. "I am the angel of heaven. The devil and I work together to get rid of the people who deserve to die, as they will cause other death's in the future. I was never happy with working with the devil and I knew one day he'd get bored." The angle's voice was urgent. She walked toward the two stunned teens in front of her. "He has started killing innocent people. And my dears, he has chosen you."

Sonny let out a sob and Chad looked at the angel.

"Are you serious? You joking. Please say your joking." Chad pleaded. The angel shook her head slowly, her expression in pain.

"What can we do?" He asked fearfully.

"There is only one thing you can do. The devil will only have ten chances to kill you. If you survive the ten death threats, then you can live." The angel concluded.

"Can't you help us?" Chad asked shakily.

"I'm afraid not, I'm not supposed to be here as it is." She signed. "Just be as careful as you can. Look out for strong winds and flashing lights. They are clues of deaths wrath. Try to stay away from as much danger as possible."

"Why us?" Sonny cried.

"I'm so sorry." The angel walked backwards and disappeared.

"Come on" Chad pulled Sonny into his car. He sat her down and climbed in himself.

"Chad, why? Why us?" Sonny sobbed.

"I don't know. But we've got to keep strong. We can beat this." Chad hugged Sonny and turned the key in the ignition. As they sped away towards the bridge that led to the Condor Studios, Sonny pulled out her phone. "We've got to tell someone. We need help."

Suddenly a huge gust of wind hit the side of the car.

"What the?" Sonny asked, shaking her phone up and down. Her phone was flashing on and off.

"Oh no, no, not now." Chad cried. The wind blew harder and pushed the car towards the side of the road. Chad tried to drive across the bridge as fast as possible, but the wind was pushing the car near the edge. Sonny started screaming as Chad tried to control the car again. Sonny looked around her. The side of the bridge was getting closer and closer and below was a huge lake of water. _This can't be happening!_ Sonny thought. _This can't be real._

But the car neared dangerously closer to the edge of the bridge. A screeching sound filled the air as the side of the car scratched against the metal gate that surrounded the bridge.

"Chad!" Sonny screamed. The wind hurled against the car again, sending it through the gate and off the bridge. Everything seemed to go in slow motion.

Sonny could hear the beeping of the cars on the bridge; she could hear Chad shout her name and she could see the water hurtling towards them. Finally, the car plunged into the water and began to sink, taking Sonny and Chad down with it.

* * *

**So what do you think? I really hope you like it! It gets better =P  
**

**=D PLEASE REVIEW =D**

**Rebel's Girl x  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Hope you're all liking my story so far!**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

_**softballgirliey14, PlentyOfSonshineHeadedMyWay, AnimalCookie, HinataLoveNaruto **_**and**_** SparkleInTheSun**_

**FOR BEING MY FIRST 5 VIEWERS!! LOVE YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH! =D**

**This chapter is for you =P**

**_Discliamer - I don't own SWAC or anything on Disney Channel._**

**Enjoy...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

SPOV

All Sonny could feel was intense pressure on her chest. Her lungs burned as she tried to hold on to the last breath she had taken. Suddenly she was aware of something pulling her shoulders roughly. She opened her eyes and saw Chad floating above her, trying desperately to pull her free of the car and the seat belt trapping her inside it. The car was sinking deeper and deeper still, with no sign of the bottom of the lake. Sonny realised, if she didn't get out know, she wouldn't be able to get to the surface fast enough. She struggled against the seat belt and she was set free. They both swam desperately to the surface of the water.

Sonny gasped painfully as the fresh air stung her burning lungs. She heard Chad gasp too. _Chad! _Sonny thought. She forced her voice out.

"Chad! Are you okay? Chad where are you?" Sonny spluttered, spinning around looking for him.

"I'm here." He coughed and hooked his arm around her waist. She was weaker than he was. She wiped her eyes with one hand and blinked at the bright sky. She and Chad looked up to the deathly bridge. They could see flashing lights of ambulances and fifty odd people staring over the side of the bridge searching for them.

"THERE THEY ARE!" Someone yelled from the audience. Sonny could see police and ambulance people making their way down the side of the bank towards them and helicopters flying above. All the people watching clapped and cheered when they saw Sonny and Chad. The two stayed afloat until the medical people reached them in a lifeboat.

"Give me your hand!" One man shouted and stuck out his hand to Sonny. She grasped it as firmly as she could, though it was probably very weakly to him. Chad forced Sonny upward with all his strength and another person offered their hand to him. He climbed in and sat next to Sonny. They shivered and Sonny curled up to him and he put his arms around her to keep warm.

Once they were finally up on the bridge where the ambulances were, they were given blankets to put around themselves and warm cups of tea to hold while they sat inside the vehicle. Lots of reporters and paparazzi turned up but the police coped with them easily. After a statement to the police, they all put it down to faulty steering. This meant Chad had no control over the wheel. They went along with it, trying not to think about the truth. How could they explain that the devil wanted them dead? Yeah, that would really go down well. The two nodded and agreed with the police until the medical officers gave them the all clear.

A police cruiser took them back to Chad's house.

"Are you sure you'll be okay here?" The officer asked Chad.

"Yes. My mum and dad will be home soon and I've got everything we need here." He replied, smiling at him.

"Okay, well if you feel any nausea or headaches, go straight to the doctor." He reminded them. They both nodded.

"Oh, and I'm afraid the car will not be able to be retrieved. The lake is too deep." He told Chad.

"I don't care about the car, everything I love here." He smiled again. They thanked the officer and went inside the house.

Chad went into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate while Sonny sat dumbfounded on the sofa.

She couldn't believe what had just happened. She felt as if she was just going to wake up at any moment. She didn't know how to accept that the devil had done this. She felt like it had just been a terrible accident but she knew she was just avoiding the thought that 9 more accidents were yet to happen. _That's if, _She corrected herself, _if we survive the next one. _

She wasn't stupid and she knew if the devil _was _after them, then these 'accidents' were only going to get much worse. Sonny took several deep breaths until she couldn't hold in the tears anymore. Sonny burst out crying and out her head in her hands.

"Hey, shhh. Shhh." Chad cooed, sitting next to her and letting her sob into his chest. "It will all be okay." Chad said. But Sonny could hear how uncertain his voice was. They sat like this for a while until the water had boiled and Chad went over to finish off the drinks. Calmer know, Sonny turned on the TV trying to distract herself.

It didn't work.

On every news channel there were videos of her and Chad taken by the helicopters. It showed them swimming over to the lifeboat and getting in to it. Sonny's heart somersaulted as she re-lived the moment. Chad stood behind the sofa with the drinks and looked at the TV. He sighed deeply and came to sit by Sonny.

"Do you think it's true Chad? Do you really think the devil is after us?" She asked, holding back more tears.

"I'm not sure. But it definitely wasn't the steering. I had the car checked out three days ago, and it was perfectly fine." Chad replied pulling Sonny closer to him. She crossed her legs and leaned into him. They sipped their hot drinks, unsure of what to say.

But the silence was interrupted when they heard a key in the front door's lock.

"Mom?" Chad called over to the door. The door flew open and Mrs Cooper stood there staring at them.

"Chad! Sonny! Thank heaven's you're alright!" She cried running over to them and putting her arms around them. Chad's dad followed in after her with the same relief on his face.

"He walked over to them and hugged them too once his wife had released them.

Before the 'accident', Sonny had become very close with Chad's mum and dad. They were like her second parents.

"The police called us and told us you were here. They didn't say much on the news." Mrs Cooper explained. Sonny was relieved that they were here. She felt safer with others around, especially Mr and Mrs Cooper.

"What happened?" Mr Cooper asked sitting next to Sonny. Mrs Cooper had sat in front of them on the coffee table and was holding one of Chad and Sonny's hands in hers. They explained about the car and about the police's reason for it all. Mr Cooper looked worried all the way through their speech, and Mrs Cooper blubbered now and then.

"Do your parents know?" He asked Sonny.

"The police said they'd contacted them." Sonny nodded.

"Good." He replied rubbing his hands together, still in shock.

"But it's all okay now. Were here and it's all going to be okay." Mrs Cooper soothed. She kissed Chad and Sonny on the forehead while Chad grasped Sonny's hand tightly. She knew he was thinking the exact same thing as she was.

_This is far from okay and there's so much more to come._

_

* * *

_

**So...? What do you think? Hope you liked it! **

**And just to let evryone know - Yes, this _is_ different to what i normally write or the usual Channy fluff. **

**I wanted to do somthing different and yet it be good and entertaining. **

**Thank you to my first 5 viewers. You're amazing!**

**Will be shouting out som people in my next chapter =D Will you be one of them? Review and you might be!!**

**=D PLEASE REVIEW =D**

**Love all my fans and nice people that i know!  
**

**Rebel's Girl x  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone!!!!! Hope you like this chapter! **

**SPECIAL THANKS YOU TO:**

**_SparkleInTheSun, HinataLoveNaruto, softballgirliey14, PlentyOfSonshineHeadedMyWay, Victor delacoix _and _SWAC4life_**

**YOU'RE ALL AMAZING! =D**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, i love you all so much and thanks a tun for all the support!!**

**_Disclaimer - I don't own SWAC or anything on Disney Channel._**

**Enjoy...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

SPOV

For the next few days, Chad and Sonny tried to keep to their normal routines. They tried to do as much as possible to stop thinking about what lay ahead. Unfortunately, Sonny had to laugh and be funny in her sketches and she was finding this difficult. Of course, no one apart from Chad knew why she was so miserable. According to them, she was lucky to be alive. Everyone at the studios had been very worried about them. Tawni, Nico and Grady had only just stopped asking her if she was okay. She kept telling them yes and that she was fine but she was lying to herself. She was falling apart, already. There had only been the one accident so far but she was dreading what else might happen to them. She feared for her life and was becoming very paranoid.

After her rehearsal, she went outside to meet Chad.

"Hey babe." Chad smiled at her. He was so brave. Maybe he could see how scared Sonny was and was trying to make her feel better, but all the same. He was just as scared as she was.

"Hey." She sighed and hugged him.

"How you holding up?" He asked as they walked to his car.

"I'm alright I guess. But I just feel like I'm waiting for something to happen." She groaned. Sonny just wanted to get this over and done with.

"Me too." Chad replied. "Hey, do you want to come round mine tonight? You can bring a friend and we'll enjoy ourselves, watch a movie or something. I'm just sick of worrying."

"Okay. Can I bring Tawni?" She asked hopefully, feeling a hint of excitement for the first time in a while.

"Yeah sure. I'll bring a mate too." He smiled and they climbed into his car.

Sonny texted Tawni and she replied saying she could make it.

At 6 o'clock, Sonny and Tawni drove over to Chad's house. Tawni had never been there and Sonny couldn't help but laugh when she saw her jaw drop. She had been the same the first time she had seen Chad's mansion. The girls walked to the house with their bags and rung the doorbell. Chad answered and they made their way into the living room.

All the sofas had been pushed out the way to make more space on the floor where four sleeping bags lay. They dumped their bags and went with Chad to his game room. Chad introduced his friend, Ryan, to Sonny and Tawni and the four began playing games.

Sonny finally felt happy. This was the first time in four days that she had felt remotely good. They all laughed and chatted as they played, enjoying each others company. It made Sonny feel safe. Once they had all got bored, they went into the living room to watch a film. Chad popped the film into the DVD player and they all settled. Ryan was next to Chad, then it was Sonny and Tawni. The boys chatted quietly to each other while Sonny and Tawni watched the film and laughed.

"Anyone want anything to eat?" Chad asked standing up.

They all said yes and Chad went to get some food. He returned with four bags of popcorn and four drinks.

The night carried on nicely and they all watched the comedy, laughing at the funny parts. The atmosphere was good. Something Sonny missed. Everyone was always so serious lately and she just wanted to loosen up.

At 11 o'clock, they got into their sleeping bags and went to sleep.

Sonny was woken up in the morning by the howling wind against the window. She looked at the clock. 5:00am. Sonny blinked at the daylight that was starting to shine through the large curtainless window. But Sonny could smell something. It smelt like cooking. No, it wasn't cooking. It was… burning. Sonny sat upright and looked around her for anything burning. She couldn't see anything, but her instincts were telling her something was wrong. She stood up and walked to the kitchen door. The smell was definitely worse now. Sonny went to grab the doorknob.

"Ouch!" She shouted. The doorknob was burning hot. "What the?" She asked. But Sonny was cut short. Something orange was behind the door, shining through the gaps around it. Sonny gasped. She jumped back just in time as the orange flames seeped through the gaps and spread across the door. The fire danced threateningly as it started to spread onto the walls.

"Fire!" Sonny screamed. "Quick! FIRE!" She yelled. She ran over to her friends who were stirring from her screams. She shook them awake just as the fire alarm sounded.

"What's going on!" Chad shouted and jumped up, quickly followed by Tawni and Ryan.

"There's a fire!" Sonny shouted again.

"Quick! The front door!" Chad shouted. They ran over to the door and pulled but it was locked.

"The keys!" Sonny shouted to Chad.

"They're in the kitchen!" He yelled back. The four looked over at the kitchen door that was completely eloped in flames. The fire has started to creep across the carpet and around the walls. Suddenly a burst of flames made them all duck. The sofa nearest the wall had come alight.

"Ryan! Help me!" Chad shouted. Sonny and Tawni moved out of their way. They hugged each other tight as Chad and Ryan picked up the heavy coffee table. "One! Two! THREE!" Chad yelled and they threw the table at the large window. They all covered their faces as the glass shattered and smashed all over the floor. Tawni and Sonny looked over at the boys for instructions. Ryan was running over to them, forcing them towards the window. Chad and Ryan lifted Sonny out, then Tawni and then they both climbed out themselves.

The fire grew bigger as it received more oxygen and filled the whole room with flames. The four ran out into the front garden, as far away as possible. Suddenly a loud blast threw them all to the floor. They could hear windows smashing as the glass shattered from the explosion and could feel the intense heat of the fire on their backs. They crawled as far away as they could and turned around to face the fire filled room a hundred yards in front of them. Chad held Sonny protectively against his chest and Ryan did the same with Tawni. They covered their ears until the bangs and booms from the fire stopped. Soon, all they could hear were the sounds of fire engines in the distance.

* * *

**So what do you think?!**

**Please review and tell me what you thought!!**

**Hope you liked it =D**

**=D PLEASE REVIEW =D**

**Love You All 3  
**

**Rebel's Girl x  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya everyone! I hope you're liking my story so far! **

**A VERY SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**_ImaginationBird - _For being so supportive and caring. (And funny =P)  
**

**_softballgirliey14 - _For being such a sweetie and so nice, you're reviews always make me smile and feel proud =]  
**

**_HinataLoveNaruto - _For being very funny and always reviewing. You're reviews make me laugh =D  
**

**_SparkleInTheSun -_ For always reviewing and caring so much about the characters!**

**_SWAC4life - _For being very funny and not sending your Asian leprechauns after me! =P**

**_Bhavana331, i-love-emmett-cullen, Victor Delacoix _and****_ Animal Cookie - _For reviewing and being so supportive.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL =D**

**Hope you like it!**

**Enjoy...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

CPOV

Sonny, Chad, Tawni and Ryan sat on a comfy leather sofa in Chad's next door neighbour's house.

"Thanks for all your help Tara." Chad thanked the lady in her mid forties that was sitting opposite them.

"It's the lest I could do." She smiled. The sounds of the fire engines could still be heard from Chad's from garden and he tried to block them out. He didn't even want to think about what state his house was in. Tara's husband, Ben walked in and sat next to her.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can get you?" He asked again. The four teenagers smiled and shook their heads. They were all still in shock. There was a knock at the front door.

"Ah, this will be Tawni's parents." Ben said, going to answer the door. Sure enough, Tawni's mother came walking in.

"Tawni! Oh honey I'm so glad you're okay." She hugged Tawni quickly and they walked to the front door.

"See you soon," Tawni called to her friends.

"Thank you." Tawni's mother smiled and shook Ben's hand.

Soon after, Ryan's parents came to pick him up and there was only Chad and Sonny left. Ben excused himself as he had work but Tara stayed with them waiting on the arrival of both their parents.

"I understand this hasn't been the best week for you two." Tara said suddenly.

They looked up at her. "No, I guess it hasn't." Chad said cautiously.

"You two will probably think I'm crazy," She started. "But, when I was younger, there was this terrible rumour going around. It used to scare the living daylights out of me." The two looked at her curiously. She continued. "Basically, it was about the devil. He'd be very horrible and would kill people, sort of like the devil you see in movies." She looked up to see if they understood her. Chad and Sonny stared at her wide-eyed. Could she know what was going on here?

"Well, I never believed any of it. Until one day, my aunt was in a terrible accident. She was very lucky and escaped unscathed. But… this wasn't her first accident. She had another and another and another. The rumour states that you have ten chances to live if the devil picks you. My aunt…" She closed her eyes tight, fighting back tears. "She made it to eight."

Sonny and Chad breathed out in a huff. This was it. She knew what was happening to them.

"I don't know if this is what's going on here, but please don't think I'm mad." She looked at them worriedly.

"How… how did you know?" Sonny stammered. Tara sighed.

"I guessed. I knew something wasn't right." She looked deep into the scared teenager's eyes. "You can beat this. You're younger, you're stronger, you have each other for help, and now you have me. If ever you need any help or a place to stay when things are tough, come to me. I'll be here for you." She smiled warmly at them. Chad smiled gratefully back to her.

"Thank you." He breathed. Chad and Tara were good friends. They only knew each other as neighbours, so no stupid stardom ever got in the way.

When Sonny's parents arrived, they explained to Chad that his mom and dad were on their way home but that he could stay at Sonny's house until they got back. They all climbed into the car after loads of 'thank you's' and waves, then drove to Sonny's house. Sonny cuddled up to Chad in the back seat. Chad looked down at his girlfriend. He just didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell her everything would be alright because it might not be. So he just rested his head on top of hers and played with a strand of her hair.

When they got home, they walked into Sonny's house. Chad smiled. Of course he'd been to Sonny's house before, but he couldn't help but smile when he saw it. The walls were painted a bright creamy yellow, which reflected Sonny's bright personality. They walked hand in hand into the house, Sonny's parents not too far behind. But Chad wasn't just worried about just them two anymore. He'd now realised that other people could get hurt because of this and he was frightened to be around anyone else, even if it did make him feel safer.

They sat down at Sonny's large dining table while Sonny's mom got them some break fast.

Sonny and Chad ate their toast slowly, playing with it more than eating it. Neither of them were hungry. After ten minutes of messing with the toast, they both gave up and put it back on their plates. Suddenly Sonny burst out crying. Chad stood next to her and she sobbed into his chest. He was glad this muffled the sound, as he and Tara were the only ones that really knew why she was crying. Chad felt a single tear roll down his own cheek. _No, I have to be strong, for Sonny._ He told himself. When she grew quieter, he knelt down and looked her in the eyes. Her stroked her cheek softly with his thumb.

"Don't worry baby. We'll get through this." She said quietly. Sonny lifted her hand and wiped away the glimmering tear on Chad's cheek.

She nodded. "Together." She smiled weakly and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly. He never wanted to let go. This was how it should be, him protecting her. But he couldn't protect her from this. They had to work together to survive. Chad would never tell Sonny this, but life wasn't worth living with out her. So if she died, they both did. He breathed in her familiar scent and sighed. He couldn't begin to tell her how much he loved her. There were no words that were capable of so much feeling.

"I love you." He told her. He knew these three words could sum up the half of what he actually felt. She pulled back and looked deep into his blue eyes.

"I love you too. I always will." She replied and closed the space between them. She kissed him softly and the kiss grew deeper. Chad returned the kiss willingly, pleased to know she loved him as much as he loved her. When they finally broke apart, Chad placed his hands either side of her face.

"You are the most important and special thing to me in the world and I will always be with you." He vowed. She smiled lovingly, her eyes tearing up and kissed him softly again.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review and tell me!**

**I love all my reviewers, your the best!! =D**

**=D PLEASE REVIEW =D**

**Rebel's Girl x  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya everyone! Hope you all like this chapter!  
**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. You all make me smile =]**

**THANK YOU TO:**

**_SparkleInTheSun, ImagineationBird, WaterTear, Bhavana331, softballgirliey14_**

**For being my last 5 viewers. Love everyone who reviewed!**

**IMPORTANT! Me and ImaginationBird have started a knew account, we will be making a joint story. Please read! Will be on Fan Fiction Monday night Maybe? If you like a laugh - this will be immense!!  
**

**_Discliamer - I don't own SWAC or anything on Disney Channel._**

**Enjoy...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

SPOV

"I've got you a present." Chad smiled hugging Sonny.

"Really? What is it!" She laughed. It had been a few days since the last accident. Sonny didn't know why she kept calling them accidents, they obviously weren't. She just hoped, with all the hope she had left, that these 'accidents' had just been coincidences and that they were safe… But she knew better. But as they days went past, it got easier. She felt more hope everyday that they would beat this but it seemed that the 'accidents' were getting worse, harder too. Sonny worried about the next threat. She didn't feel useless this time, she just got on with her life best she could. But she hated waiting. She wanted to scream at the top of her voice to get it over and done with.

Chad smiled cheekily. "I'm not going to tell you. Anyway, it's your choice." He grinned wider.

"What on earth are you on about?" She asked confused.

"Just get your coat." He laughed and pulled her towards the front door.

Chad and Sonny got into his new car and drove fast down the high way. Sonny clutched the seat tightly. She'd been scared of driving ever since the first accident. Chad smiled at her reassuringly. Ten minutes later they arrived at a large shop called _Shimmer Lake Jewels. _Sonny almost fell out of the car. This was the best shop in the world for jewellery. But it was also the most expensive. Chad looked over at her as she stared at it. He walked over to her side of the car and tugged her hand gently to the store.

"It's even better _inside."_ Chad laughed at his girlfriend's stunned face.

They walked into the shop where thousands of diamonds and crystals shined at them. The shop was quite busy, people everywhere came here.

"Chad, you can't buy me anything from here! It's way too expensive." She whispered. Chad laughed.

"Sonny, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. Go find something you want!" He smiled at her.

"Are you sure?" Sonny asked. Chad smiled.

"Go for it." He grinned. She smiled broadly and ran around the shop looking at everything. Chad watched grinning. Sonny let out a quick gasp.

"Found something you like?" Chad asked her.

She nodded smiling excitedly. Sonny looked at a necklace in the shop window. A diamond hung from a thin silver chain. Sonny wasn't fussy, she loved simple things. But this just stood out to her.

Chad waved over a shop assistant and asked him if he could purchase the necklace. The assistant opened the window and pulled out the necklace. He took it over to the paying desk and wrapped it up. Just as Chad was about to give him his card, the front door banged open loudly. Sonny turned to look. Her heart skipped a beat. Three bulky men wearing black had just walked in. They all carried large brown bags and had loaded guns sticking out of their pockets. They all wore black masks. Sonny had seen this on TV. All she knew was obey and you might be alright. But she knew this was going to be more difficult.

The shop keep dropped the necklace and starred behind Chad. Chad turned around and finally saw the three men.

"Everyone get on the ground!" On man yelled. Sonny threw herself to the ground, swiftly followed quickly by Chad. The shop assistant ran around the desk and fell onto the floor next to us.

"If everyone does as I say, we'll be finished quickly." The man said. He pointed at the shop assistant.

"You! Get the till open!" He shouted. The shop assistant jumped up and stumbled back to the desk. He punched the till until it banged open. One man, slightly smaller than the others walked over and started tossing money into the bag. Sonny let out a small whimper. The man looked over at Sonny.

"Get up!" He yelled at her. Chad stiffened and watched Sonny slowly stand up. Tears fell down Sonny's pale face as she looked at the man. He chucked a brown bag at her. "Get all the jewellery you can!" He instructed and pointed to the window that she had been standing at just a few minutes ago.

Sonny ran over and grabbed everything she could. The other man walked over to the windows on the other side of the shop. He picked up a chair by the front desk and threw it at the windows. Everyone screamed at the alarming noise.

"Shut up!" The large man threatened while the other started shoving the jewels into his bag. Sonny was crying hysterically. She could hear the other people in the shop crying behind her. Her movements got slower as she shaked. Now and then, she would drop something and have to pick it up. She could hear the large man getting frustrated.

Suddenly, he walked over to Sonny and threw her out of the way and into another window. She could hear the glass crack behind her and the gasps of the people who had been watching. Sonny could feel no pain, as the back of her head was numb. She thought she was alright but a stinging sensation in the back of her head made her think otherwise. The next thing made her heart stop. Sonny could feel warm liquid on her scalp and dripping onto her shoulders. It soaked through her top and onto her skin. She shivered and let out a gasp. She could feel some pain now. Sonny staggered and fell to her knees.

She put her hands on the back of her head to feel her hair was soaking wet. She removed her hands and put them in front of her face. Blood. Her hands were dripping with blood. She slowly raised her eyes to meet Chad's. His face was distraught and he gasped, then is eyes filled with tears.

Sonny felt the nausea creeping over her. She lost balance and fell onto her side. Her head was throbbing. The last thing she saw was Chad running towards her and everyone's shocked faces. She felt him crumple over her and hold her hands tight. She looked into his eyes and he stared back. She could feel uncontinuousness sweeping over her. She blinked but couldn't open her eyes lids again as the blackness claimed her.

* * *

**What do you think??**

**Hope you liked it!!**

**Remeber to check out our new story (account called Rebel's Bird) first chapter on Monday! CAN'T WAIT! Gonna be amazing!**

**=D PLEASE REVIEW =D**

**Love You All!!**

**Rebel's Girl x  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone!!**

**I am SOOOO sorry about the mega late update!! I've been so busy! I hope you like this chapter.**

**I'd like to get this chapter up asap so i don't have any time to call out anyone but if i could i'd call out you all!!**

**LOVE EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! YOUR ALL AMAZING!!**

**_Disclaimer - I don't own SWAC or anything on Disney Channel._**

**Hope you like it!**

**Enjoy...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

SPOV

Sonny could hear muffled voices. She could just feel a small amount of pressure on her hands and her head. She tried hard to open her eyes but she felt so weak and they felt so heavy. She could, however flex her fingers. She heard a gasp and someone touch her face.

"Sonny! Sonny can you hear me?" A soft but urgent voice cried. Sonny fought with her heavy lids until they fluttered open slowly.

"Sonny!" The voice cried again. Sonny's tired eyes met Chad's as he stared at her. He stroked small circles on her cheeks until her eyes opened wide.

Everything came flooding back, the robbery; Chad's distraught face and the pain from the burning red liquid.

"Chad?" She muttered quietly.

"Yes it's me, shhh sweetie, it's all okay now." Chad cooed. Sonny felt a rush of relief, if Chad was there it would all be okay. Now she could feel her arms and legs, but as Sonny looked at his face, she noticed a deep purple bruise covered his right eye.

"Chad what happened?" She asked and reached up to stroke around his eye.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about me." He whispered and pulled her hand away.

"Tell me what happened!" Sonny cried.

"One of those guys punched me but it doesn't matter, I'm fine." He replied trying to keep her calm. Sonny's brows puckered angrily.

"What happened?" Sonny asked grasping Chad's hands tighter.

"After you…" Chad's eyes filled with tears. "When you were unconscious, I ran over to you and that's when he punched me. The men tried to run but the police got there and managed to get two of them. They're still looking for the one that got away. You've been in a coma for three days." Chad looked at Sonny who was trying to take it all in.

"A coma?" She repeated. Sonny was stunned. "What happened to me?" She asked, once again aware of the throbbing in the back of her head.

Chad looked uncomfortable, like he was searching for the right words. "When he pushed you, your head went trough the glass and… and…" Chad choked back more tears. Sonny squeezed on his hands. "They removed all the glass and stitched up your wounds. They will take a while to heal but you will fully recover." Chad smiled weakly at her. Sonny freed one of her hands to touch the back of her head. She could only feel the smooth bandages that covered it. Then she heard voices coming from outside and then the door swing open.

"Sonny!" Her mother cried and ran over to her bedside. Sonny's dad joined her too, along with a doctor that felt her pulse.

"Pulse is good," He said and then shone a torch into each of her eyes. Sonny blinked as the light stung. "Reactions are normal and pupils look normal. You'll be back to normal in no time Sonny." The doctor concluded. He talked quietly to her father and then left.

Sonny spent the next two days in the hospital. Chad barely left her side and her parents spent most of every day with her. Sonny had to do general exercises every few hours, like explaining memories and describing things to see if her brain was functioning properly and she hadn't got any long lasting concussion.

She was admitted out of hospital on Tuesday evening.

Sonny was packing the last of her things into her little bag when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" She called. Chad walked in and grinned at her.

"Ready to go home beautiful?" He asked as he walked up to her and hugged her tight.

"Just about." She replied. He picked up her bag and they walked out the door towards the exit. As she came into the large reception, she heard the rain. It was thundering against the windows and against the double doors. The two smiled and waved to the nurses in the room and then Sonny held his hand tighter when they made their way to the exit. When they pushed the doors open, a gust of wind blew their hair in all directions. The rain spattered against their faces and clothes. Sonny cuddled up to Chad as they made their way to his car, which was close to the entrance. The wind blew them around the car park lights flickered until the electricity failed. The sky grew darker by the second and darker clouds gathered over head. Sonny pulled the car door open and jumped in, glad to be out of the storm. Chad threw her bag into the back and turned on the heating. As they drove home, they turned on the radio. The man on the radio was talking about the weather so they both listened.

Bad weather is effecting power lines all over Hollywood and the storm is supposed to get worse. This could be the start of a Tornado. We advise everyone to stay inside and lock all windows and doors. Stay in tune with this radio station and we will keep you up to date with the weather and forecasts.

Sonny stared at the radio.

"Oh my God." Chad murmured in disbelief.

"A tornado!" Sonny yelled. "This is really bad! Tornado's can get extremely dangerous." Sonny worried.

"It's okay, we'll do what the radio says and it'll be fine." Chad said. But Sonny didn't miss the scared look in his eyes. As they neared home, they could hear the rain beating down on the car and the window wipers hardly made a difference. Chad swerved now and then, making other cars swerve to. Many cars had pulled over because they couldn't see. There was no traffic coming the other direction because the wind was too strong when it blew against them. Suddenly, the radio crackled into life again. The man was more urgent this time and was shouting over the noise in the background.

If you can still hear me, get to the building and stay there! This is definitely a tornado and it is growing stronger by the second! It has blown all records of the strongest storms in the past and will continue to get stronger! Do NOT travel! Cars and trains will be easily be thrown by the winds so get out as soon as possible. Get to the nearest building! Hurry the storm is growing stronger…wind…rain…

The radio crackled and said no more. Sonny stared at Chad who was driving furiously against the wind. At that second, the car in front flew upright and was thrown over the top of their car and smashed into a car behind.

"Chad pullover!" Sonny screamed. She grabbed onto the side of the seat with both hands. Chad was still trying to steer the car around the traffic.

"NOW!!" Sonny screamed. Chad stomped on the break but the car wouldn't respond. The car shaked side to side until it flew up into the air.

"Sonny!" Chad yelled.

"Chad!" She cried back. They grasped each other's hands as the car flew upright, then flew threw the air and smashed into a building.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!! Please tell me what you think!!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!! =D**

**=D PLEASE REVIEW =D**

**Thanks everyone so much!!**

**Rebel's Girl xxxxxx  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya everyone! I wanted to update really quickly, i know how annoying cliff hangers can be!! =P**

**I really hope you like this chapter! I'm not rushing this story so i hope you enjoy every moment of it!!**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED MY LAST 2 CHAPTERS:**

**_HinataLoveNaruto, softballgirliey14, xxgymnasticsxxmusicxx, XxiLove AmandaxX, i-love-emmet-cullen, SparkleInTheSun, XoWannaBeWriterXo, Victor Delacoix, mr.p123_**

**I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! I love everyone who has reviewed for me. You're all very kind xXx**

**_Disclaimer - I don't own SWAC or anything on Disney Channel_**

**Enjoy...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

SPOV

The first thing Sonny was aware of were tiny spots of water on her face. She could also hear people shouting. Sonny forced her eyes open to see it was still raining and the water was coming through the gaps in the roof of the car. But the other sights in front of her made her heart stop. She could see the car's bonnet wrecked and battered, she could see that her legs were trapped between the seat and the front of the car, which had been forced back into her when they had hit the building. She could see the shattered pieces of glass on her lap and everywhere in front of her, but the reason that her heart stop was the blonde boy lying unconscious next to her. His head lolled to the side and a small amount of blood oozed from the back of his head. His face was covered in cuts and scratches from the glass and he was trapped in his seat by the car.

Sonny's eyes welled up with tears. "Chad…" She croaked, only to find her hoarse voice hardly made a sound. Her tears spilled over and fell down her face. Her cuts stung from the salty water and she rubbed her eyes.

"Chad!" She called again. She coughed until her voice made enough sound. She reached over to shake his shoulder. He didn't move.

"Help! Please!" Sonny wailed. She sobbed harder and harder. Her chest hurt from her violent sobs and her voice was shaky but someone heard her.

"Over here! There's people in this car!" Someone shouted.

In a second, the whole car was surrounded. Paramedics rushed over and people from a huge fire engine ran over.

"Sweetie, my name is Cathie. Can you tell me your name?" A paramedic asked.

"S-Sonny," She stammered. She kept shooting nervous looks over to Chad who was still lying motionless. Fresh tears sprang to her eyes.

"Okay Sonny. We're going to get you out. You is this boy with you?" She asked soothingly.

"M-my boyfriend…" Sonny sobbed.

"What's his name Sonny?" She questioned.

"Chad." Another sob burst through Sonny's chest. She shook with the effort of holding back another.

"Shhh, it's alright Sonny. We're going to get you and your boyfriend out okay?" She continued. She tried to keep Sonny talking but she was still shaking violently. Sonny looked over to Chad and used her hand to stroke his soft cheek.

"Chad? It's me Sonny." Sonny sobbed again. "We're okay, we're going to be okay."

"Sonny?" Cathie asked, "We're going to try and get you out first. Chad is trapped at the moment but the fire department can get him out. But right now we need to focus on you."

Sonny looked over to her boyfriend again. Her face crumpled in distraught as she thought about leaving him she nodded reluctantly.

It took three paramedics and Sonny herself you get out of the car. Sonny stumbled as she walked, unable to stay upright. Sonny looked back at their car. It had been thrown headfirst into a building on the side of the street. The car was a wreck and Chad lay motionless in the smashed up front seat. As Sonny looked down the street, she crashed cars and ruined shops and houses. She put both her hands to her mouth as another sob rocked through her whole body. She scanned the scene one more but it was just too much for her to bear. With one last look at Chad stuck in the car, she collapsed on the ground. She curled up into a ball and sobbed her heart out. She couldn't take this any more.

The three paramedics crowded around her trying to help but she just buried her face into her hands and cried harder. The sound of sawing made her gasp and look up. She saw loads of people from the fire department gathered around Chad's side of the car. One held a huge chain saw and was cutting through the metal that trapped Chad. Sonny watched for what seemed like ages until they managed to drag Chad out of the car.

"Chad!" Sonny screamed. She jumped up from the floor and sprinted over to him. He was lying flat on the floor while a paramedic tested his pulse.

"No pulse!" She shouted.

"No! Chad! No, no, don't do this to me!" Sonny wailed as she crashed to the floor next to Chad and brushed back his hair from his face.

"Paddles!" The paramedic shouted. The rain was still falling heavily and Sonny was kneeling in thick, black mud.

Sonny turned to the paramedic who was trying to warm up the paddles by rubbing the together.

"How can I help!?" Sonny shouted.

"CPR!" She yelled back to Sonny. Sonny did as she was told.

"1…2…3…4…" Sonny said breathlessly pushing Chad's chest. She cupped her hands around his mouth and forced air down into his lungs. She did this again and again, forcing more and more air down his throat.

"CLEAR!" The woman yelled and Sonny threw herself backwards. Chad shook as the electricity pulsed through him. The woman pushed her fingers against his neck. "There's a pulse!" She shouted and threw the paddles back into the kit. Sonny pushed down on his lungs again counting so she didn't miss a beat. Suddenly, Chad choked and spluttered. Sonny jumped as his torso flew upright. He breathed in a huge rasping breath and then he fell back to the floor again. Sonny breathed out in relief. She pushed her hair out of her face and looked up into the sky. Her salty tears mixed with the rain that was still falling and then she looked back at Chad. He was coughing and breathing in raggid breaths. Sonny knelt next to his face and leaned over him to shield him from the rain. His eyes flashed open to meet Sonny's.

"Chad…" Sonny breathed. She smiled faintly and put her hands either side of his face.

"Sonny?" He whispered, placing his own weak hand on top of hers.

"It's me. It's me." She soothed. She kissed his softly of the lips. He smiled slightly and sighed deeply. Only now did Sonny feel how tired she was. He muscled ached and her head was spinning. She was cold, wet and filthy from the mud and rain. Her eyes stung from her tears and her chest ached from crying, but non-of it mattered.

She and Chad were safe… for now.

* * *

**What do you think?? Please tell me!! You're reviews make me smile =D**

**Love you all! You're just the best =P**

**=D PLEASE REVIEW =D  
**

**I'll update as soon as i can!! Ly all xx**

**Rebel's Girl xxxx  
**


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Hey everyone!

It has been almost three years since I've been on this site, and OH MY GOSH I've forgotten how good it is! I remembered my old password (thank god :P) and am hoping to be able to update the stories I never got around to completing. I have promised many reviewers epilogues, new chapters etc and I wish to continue that now. Plus, my old stories may circulate nicely with a newer audience!

If you are an old viewer to my stories, I welcome you back and apologize for the long time no write! If you are a new viewer, I solemnly hope you enjoy these little fanfics I'm writing. Plus if I ever finish to novel I am writing, maybe check it out if it ever gets on the shelves!

Much love and apologies for such terrible time keeping, Rebel's Girl. xxx


End file.
